The Fair Maiden
by St. Minority
Summary: Everyone came to see her, but she only wished to be claimed by the stranger. First meeting between Bootstrap and Jack. young!Jack Warnings: cross-dressing, slash, rape, violence, language


**Title:** The Fair Maiden  
**Rating** R/NC-17  
**Characters/Pairings:** it's a surprise ;) Some OCs too  
**Warnings:** sexual content, rape, violence, language  
**Summary:** Everyone came to see her, but she only wished to be claimed by the stranger.  
**A/N:** Took a severely dramatic turn that I wasn't prepared for! It's still not quite done; posting all that I have. Date posted elsewhere: 12/13/07

* * *

There was a reason why the Fair Maiden tavern was incredibly popular with men from all over the town. The name of the building provided more than just words; it provided the very nature of such a female. The nights were chaotic when the men had finished with another day filled with work and ventured to the bar to at least catch a glimpse of her. Most came with the hope of being the one to take her innocence, for it was well-known that she was still a virgin; she was no more than fifteen in years and had never been touched or claimed sexually. This knowledge contributed largely to the overwhelming business. She would simply serve drinks and food, occasionally provide a full conversation longer than a meager five minutes, and if one was lucky, she might even place a chaste kiss on one's cheek.

But this fair maiden, as she came to be called instead of by her "common name," maintained a secret deep within her like any woman. She was able to keep it hidden until one night, a man sparked her interest the instant he walked through the door.

He was tall and slender with dark brown hair that was tied back with a blue piece of fabric. His expression seemed rather stern, but softened beyond belief when he laughed at a comment made by one of the two men he entered with. He obviously did not live around the area because she had never seen him before, and by the look of his garb and skin – worn and tanned – she concluded that he was a man of the sea. The fact that he had the taste of a freedom she had no experience of, and wished to attain, perked her fancy tremendously.

The trio took seats around a small table towards the middle of the crowded area, and she hurriedly fixed them rums and started to them. On her way she received the usual whistles, lewd comments, and vulgar propositions. Some greedy hands reached out to grope her, but she slipped by untouched.

The extremely attractive man looked at the maiden when she passed their drinks to them, and his breath escaped him as he gazed upon her. She had flowing hair that ended a little above the middle of her back and it was almost the color of black, making it appear like the finest silk. Her face was completely stunning – defined cheekbones, smooth lips, and the most beautiful amber eyes he had ever seen. Her slim body was covered with a tired green and white dress that had numerous alcohol stains on it, but she wore it as if it were the best and latest fashion.

The three men stared at her in awe as if she were a goddess. She smiled warmly and said, "Can I get you gentlemen anything else?"

Her voice was lower than any female they were used to hearing, but intensely seductive, sounding like a precious instrument to them.

None responded for a moment, causing her to prod politely, "My good sirs?"

The male she had been eyeing finally spoke. "Oh yes. I mean, no. There's nothing else you can get us."

"She can give us herself," one said and made to grab her, but she moved away closer to the man she desired.

"Show some manners, will you Robert? I think he's already drunk," the handsome sailor added to the maiden quietly, arousing a giggle from her. "But I have thought of something."

She cocked her head in amusement. "What would that be?"

"Your name."

"My name?" she echoed confused.

"Yes. It would be a real shame if I didn't know it."

"Well, it's Jackie, but most everyone now calls me 'fair maiden'."

"Which do you prefer?"

"_You_ can call me anythin' ya like, but I would certainly like to know your name in return."

"That would be William Turner, my fair Jackie."

"William," she confirmed with a delighted sigh. "If you want another rum, just raise your mug and I'll bring one right away."

She bent down and kissed his cheek gently. The action caused the men that had been viewing them jealously shout in resentment. No one had ever witnessed her do such a thing to a man who did not live in the town and to a person who had only laid eyes on her mere minutes ago. They had the idea that no outsiders could ever receive a kiss from her; it would be criminal.

On her way returning to the bar, a client gripped her by the arm and refused to let her go unless she kissed him on the lips. Several stepped into the conflict on her behalf and pried his hand from her once they noticed she was trembling slightly and the panic in her amber orbs. William observed the situation unfold and ascertained that not only did all the men long to have her lay under them, but they were very serious about protecting her as if she were the most precious object in their community. It made him yearn for her more.

The evening morphed into the late hours of night, finding most of the people gone and a handful passed out from drunkenness at their tables. William remained alone, simply watching Jackie and a few other women cleaning the mess that was left in everyone's wake. She caught him staring and smiled kindly at him. The sight made heat surge through his veins.

At length he stood and strolled to the table she was wiping off. He started to push in the scattered chairs and it made her immediately stop, remove his hands from the furniture, and situate it herself.

"I thank you for your courtesy, but I would feel horrible if you put yourself to work," she spoke quietly, not looking at him.

"But I would _like_ to help you."

"Don't be absurd. You should be relaxing after such an indulgence."

"What say you to me helpin' so _you_ can relax sooner…..Maybe even do so with me."

"I-I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"I……I just don't go with……I leave it to the other ladies to keep a man company."

"I don't want _that_ if you don't wish to. I would just like to……talk."

"Talk," she said with a snicker. But when she gazed at him directly, she could see clearly the seriousness in his tranquil blue eyes.

She exhaled a breath and nodded. "I have to finish the rest of these tables and then I'll be free to go."

William grinned broadly. "Great. Let me help you."

"Are you sure you want to? You can just sit and wait for me."

"No. I'd much rather be of service."

It did not take long with the new acquired aid for them to tidy the area for the next day. As the two of them exited, her fellow barmaids giggled incessantly.

He led her to one of the local inns that was located several buildings away from a rundown alleyway and various shops, up to the second floor, and through the door to the room he had purchased earlier. There was a decent sized bed pushed against the wall opposite the entrance with a small nightstand next to it, two armchairs, a circular table near one of the corners, and many candles spaced throughout.

Jackie glanced about carelessly as trepidation began to weave itself in her mind. A charming grin from William sent tiny shivers down her spine and all at once, she desperately hungered to kiss him unlike any other man she had ever been in contact with.

"Please, have a seat," he spoke gently and gestured toward one of the cushioned chairs.

She took the offer, and he sat in the other one across from her. Her hands rested on her lap, her fingers twiddled together nervously, and for a period they merely stared at each other.

"What did you wish to talk about?" she inquired at last.

William swallowed. "Well, um….._well….."_ He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry for my stumbling."

"It's not a problem. Quite amusing, actually."

"This isn't what…..Isn't like what I thought it would be. I had an entire conversation planned out, but it seems that it's vanished. I just had to see you more."

Jackie smiled shyly. "You could always come to the tavern for that."

"But that's not enough. I…..I…..I've never been this speechless in my _life,"_ he chuckled.

"It's alright. That seems to happen quite a lot when men are around me."

"How did you come to work there?"

She shrugged. "I needed a way to pay for things, so I asked if they would take me, and that's the basics of it. One of the requirements was to not only give drinks, but give warmth to a payin' man's bed as well, but I managed to get out of that. They took a likin' to the idea of me not doin' so because the majority of everyone comes to see me _because_ of that."

"And so you're still a virgin, aye?"

"Yes," was the intensely quiet reply.

"Nothin' to be ashamed of."

"I'm not…..Maybe I am, but that may change soon."

"What do ya mean?"

"I'd like a little extra money; prices have gone up on practically everything. I thought I may……you know……"

"Whore yourself?" he asked in disgust and astonishment.

She nodded.

"Certainly not."

Her eyes pierced him sternly. "And why's that? You could be the first costumer, if you'd like," she added somewhat hopefully.

"No, you're too beautiful to be used like a common prostitute. What would everyone think of their 'fair maiden' if ya did such a thing?"

For a moment William believed she was going to erupt into tears. There was a sadness that crept over her features, which made him regret speaking at all.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in some way," he apologized rapidly.

"No, it's fine. Actually, it's getting late; I should go."

She stood, and William immediately got to his feet in return.

"No, please, don't go," he said and moved in front of her.

"I've taken enough of your time, I'm sure."

"That's bullocks. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I-"

"I have to go."

"Just stay one more minute-"

There was a second that passed before William comprehended the fact that Jackie had put her lips strongly against his own. She froze as quickly as she had acted due to uncertainty, but William immediately took over to direct the kiss. Her eyes closed as her pulse sped up, and she emitted a tiny sound of enjoyment. The feel of the sweet, chaste lips set William alight with burning sensations all over his body.

The heat was hurriedly smothered, however, when she abruptly pulled away after a very short time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, slightly breathless. "I'm-I'm-I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's alright."

"I didn't mean to…..I have to go."

"No! Please, just stay a while longer."

She shook her head solemnly. "You don't understand-"

"Don't understand what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why? Why not?"

"You just don't understand."

"Would you stop sayin' that?"

"I'm not who you think I am."

"What? What are you talkin' about?"

Before he could speak another word, Jackie grabbed his hand and pressed it firmly against her body over her left nipple. William's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. What should have been a succulent female's breast was nothing more than folded fabric kept in place by the tight bodice to give the impression of one. He ascertained this as his fingers kneaded the spot, arousing a sharp intake of breath from Jackie.

She guided his palm downward and between her legs. The discovery almost made William collapse to the floor.

If he thought she was going to cry before, he was absolutely right when he saw the water well in her eyes and start to silently fall.

"I'll leave now," she uttered sorrowfully as she released his hand.

She did not make it far before he had a hold of her arm and spun her around to face him.

"What's your real name, lad?" William questioned lightly.

"Jack Sparrow."

"Clever addition to the name then, I see. Tell me, why are you struttin' around as a lady?"

"I figured that was the only way I could make good money."

"No one knows the truth?"

Jack shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

William enveloped the youth securely in his arms. "Shhh…..shhh……Come on now. What are you cryin' for?"

"You want a woman, not _me."_

"Oh, you don't know that. The only difference this makes is that you're the most beautiful _man_ I've ever laid eyes on."

Jack glanced up and scrutinized him warily. "You're not……You're not angry?"

"A little _shocked,_ but no; not angry."

William placed a hand on Jack's cheek and rubbed it gently. The young boy leaned into the touch and shut his eyes briefly. Once he opened them, William brought him closer and kissed him.

There had been a passion that surged through Jack the previous time, but now he felt as if he were in the midst of a roaring fire. Up until then there was nothing that could ever compare to the overpowering rapture that accompanied the wonderful contact. William had made him wholly surrender, and it was appreciated greatly by the pirate.

They shared breath for a number of minutes until William took advantage of their break for air to swoop Jack up in his arms. A childish giggle came from the androgynous boy as he was carried toward the bed. He was gently laid on it with William hovering above him. His hands gave no fight when the pirate took them in his and moved them to rest near Jack's head. With arms outstretched above him, Jack quivered helplessly, wantonly, and his eager lips sought to reunite with Turner's. It was all the encouragement William needed at that instant to continue on.

The young lad was rendered in a complete state of submission, save for the fact that William had decided that he would not do anything other than kiss him without permission. The buccaneer's mouth broke away from Jack's to shower the gorgeous face with incessant caresses before venturing to his glistening neck. Jack emitted a noise of satisfaction and tilted his head back to present more of his throat for the taking. Turner sucked fervently on various areas of the flesh, licking away the light perspiration clinging to the smooth skin. The feel of the man's hot mouth and the way his grip on Jack's hands tightened every now and then caused Jack to realize the growing stimulation of the part of him that shattered the image of the "fair maiden."

William lifted his head and gazed entreatingly into Jack's innocent eyes that were now tainted minutely with depravity.

"How far do you want to go?" he asked gently, but prayed for the answer that would allow him to feast on the pure being.

Jack stared at him timidly and at last replied, "As far as you're willing to take me."

The words alone made William's heart beat faster, but he believed it would explode when his thoughts wandered quickly to what he would be able to claim. He did not forget himself, though. He remembered the deal he made with his greedy side. "May I remove this dress then?"

Hesitation settled over Jack's eyes, but he nodded his head.

William released his hold on the lad's hands and went to work on unlacing the worn bodice. Jack was amazed at the precision Turner demonstrated and the speed of the completion of his task. The attire was set on the floor, and Jack rose up as William started to shift the loose dress upward along with the thin undergarment beneath it. The fabric was discarded to be near the bodice, leaving Jack lying utterly exposed before an entranced pirate.

He closed his eyes, and his fingers tingled with the urge to cover his nakedness, but he kept them at his sides to allow Turner to view him without hindrance. He could not help shaking from nervousness and vulnerability. A few deep breaths were drawn in an attempt to calm his wild feelings; however, he found it made no difference.

Enamored blue orbs traveled along every inch of the bare, thin frame beneath him. William was wholly smitten with the perfection of the exquisite body, wordless from the fact that it had been entirely untouched until he dared to do so; his appetite was renewed in full as he looked at the virginal boy with ravenous yearning.

The enthralled gaze unsettled Jack to a degree, yet he felt as if the decision to allow William to continue was right in every possible way.

He blinked several times and asked, "What now?"

Turner shook his head slightly as if waking from a trance and responded, "Why don't you get comfortable?"

William stood and started to move about the room. Jack sat up and observed him blow out numerous candles. The lad crossed his arms and legs as an incredible amount of apprehension and uneasiness engulfed him. He breathed shallowly and quaked.

Turner eliminated himself of clothing, crawled on the bed behind Jack, and began to massage the boy's shoulders consolingly.

"Try to relax," he spoke soothingly.

Jack buckled under the relieving ministrations, and Turner wasted no time in order to benefit from it. He eased Jack to lie on his back and moved over him. Jack's legs parted willingly to permit William to settle between them. His eyes timidly roamed over the pirate's nude form to find it weathered by the sun and various scars. He brushed his fingertips against the long one that adorned the right side of William's chest, causing a small sigh to come from the older man.

"What happened?" he questioned, his voice filled with interest and concern.

"Oh, just another day living at sea," Turner replied with a wink.

Jack smiled – making William's heart flutter – and kissed his fingers before pressing them to the cured wound.

"There," he whispered. "It's fully healed now." He laughed, and it caused William to do the same.

There was a short period where each of them simply stared at one another until Turner finally inquired gently, "Are you ready?"

Jack swallowed and then nodded. "Yes."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Don't be afraid to tell me if you're uncomfortable or somethin'."

"Alright."

Believing that William would begin right away, Jack tensed, but he let out a surprised noise of pleasure when he felt the man's palms caress him everywhere and rich lips took part in familiarizing themselves with the territory as well. Jack arched upward into the touch and closed his eyes tightly. Tiny sounds of delight escaped through his open mouth along with uneven breaths. William groped the slim body and traced a path from Jack's nipple to his responding member with his tongue. A strangled cry ripped itself from Jack's throat the instant Turner's lips encompassed him, drawing him deep into the oral cavity. Like any other, the boy had experience with satisfying himself with lonely hands in private and it had sufficed for the years. But at that moment, as he squirmed while William sucked and stroked his sensitive groin, it all seemed like a trifling past time, for the sensation of William's hot tongue and skillful fingers sent him soaring toward intense bliss.

The pirate could feel the lad's muscles tense as the sound of his breathing grew shallower. Jack was near the pinnacle, and William was not about to let him spill himself quite yet.

He withdrew Jack's arousal from his mouth, creating a cry of distress to come from the maiden. The boy stared desperately into the blue depths of the buccaneers eyes, pleading for him to give him release with the ministrations. Alas, William only grinned mischievously and shook his head.

"Not now," he spoke in a low tone.

"Why not?" Jack choked helplessly.

"I need to catch up."

Jack watched, eyes alight with anticipation, as William lubricated his erected member. The nervousness increased tenfold, for the realization that he was indeed going through with this situation jolted his mind. Nevertheless, he wanted it immensely.

William positioned himself over Jack's thin frame and brushed aside the thick, dark locks of hair that were draped across his cheeks and shoulders. He did not wait for the boy to voice his approval; it was quite apparent that at the moment, Jack could not form any coherent words. Instead, he gently lifted Jack's legs and placed one on each shoulder. Anything the lad wished or needed to say was conveyed strictly through his rich brown orbs. They showed his innocence, anxiety, and lust – his need to be taken.

Steadily, cautiously, William started to penetrate the willing being under him.

The stiffness that came was anticipated. He continued slowly as he muttered words of reassurance and encouragement, along with touching Jack's supple flesh to ease him. Gradually, the muscles within Jack relaxed, permitting him more and more access until he was finally sheathed inside the young boy.

There were whimpers that filtered from Jack's parted lips as his visage contorted in a mixture of awkwardness, vulnerability, and a shadow of budding rapture. He was pure beauty in William's eyes. The sounds he made were like the most gorgeous melody ever heard. William was entirely lost amid the pleasure, making his head reel.

He pushed upward a few times at a leisure pace, allowing Jack to become acquainted with the new feeling. It elicited several intense moans to pour from the lad's mouth. His chest heaved up and down as he panted wonderfully. He closed his eyes and submitted himself to be trapped within the burning fires of ecstasy. His fingers clung to William's shoulders as the pirate sped his thrusts.

William groaned as his ministrations intensified; he pounded into Jack with such dominating force, it made Jack cry out weakly at times. The maiden's body trembled greatly; he could not control it. It was an unimaginable, thrilling sensation to have another person inside of him. It was exciting to have such intimacy with someone he had a complete attraction to and fondness of.

Their bodies moved together in an ever increasing rhythmic pattern as William sought release. However, he did not forget that Jack's own member was still throbbing between the boy's thighs, awaiting to be tended to.

With nimble fingers, William grasped Jack's erection and massaged it generously.

"Ohhnnn…..ohhhh…." Jack whined breathlessly. "Please, don't stop."

William's propulsions became more powerful as he teetered on the edge of climax. At last, he felt tremors rack his entire anatomy before he ejaculated wildly within the warmth of Jack's being. Jack soon followed and spilt himself across William's torso and hand.

For a lengthy period, they did nothing but gaze at each other adoringly and listened to the ragged breathing that resonated in the room. They were covered in a layer of perspiration that shined on their bodies. Jack continued to quiver non stop.

"Are you all right?" Jack finally whispered.

William smiled and gave a small chuckle. "I'm fine. How about you?"

Jack nodded. "Yes….I…."

He never finished his thought; William bent down and kissed him fervently numerous times before lying beside him. Jack snuggled against him and they cuddled closely together.

"Is that how it's supposed to be?"

The buccaneer's lips ghosted over Jack's forehead and he answered, "It can be however you want it to be."

There was a pause before Jack said gently, "It was incredible."

"And that's how it should be."

Jack grinned and rested his head against William's chest. The feeling of coarse fingertips inching along his sensitive skin and entwining in his hair were the last things he knew before he drifted into an enjoyable sleep.

* * *

He was entirely rested. The sleep he had attained was fantastic; he had never felt better.

Jack slipped into the hazy border between slumber and consciousness. The latter won out when he distinguished strong hands caressing his shoulder and cheek. He giggled and awoke to discover William's kind blue eyes gazing at him. A tiny sliver of his mind was surprised that the pirate had stayed through the night, but the much larger portion could not even suspect that such a thing would enter the man's head. William certainly would not leave him.

"Good morning, my fair maiden," William said tenderly.

The name made Jack laugh. "Good morning."

"How are ya feelin'?"

"Amazing. Thank you," he added shyly.

"You're absolutely welcome."

William leaned over to him and pressed his lips lovingly against Jack's. They kissed one another with great affection for several minutes. Each of them wished to indulge if only for a brief period before they had to get up.

Ten minutes passed, finding them at last dressing and sitting at the small table in the room. Breakfast had been laid out earlier by William, which Jack was grateful for. As they ate Jack was relatively quiet and kept his eyes downcast. William simply observed him with intense ardor. He was smitten by the boy's gorgeousness and the small glimpses at his true personality.

Once they had finished, Jack paused before walking out the door. A hint of embarrassment was written on his countenance along with trepidation as he searched for words to convey his thoughts.

"Can I….Can I see you again?" he finally questioned.

"I would be honored if you would," William answered with a grin.

"To-tonight?"

"That would be perfect."

* * *

Immediately when she waltzed into the tavern, her fellow workers sensed a change. They saw the glow – the happiness painted all over her features – without her even saying a word. Merrily, the four fluttered to her and started inquiring curiously.

"Who has finally been the lucky one to claim the Fair Maiden?" Evelyn asked anxiously.

Jackie could do nothing other than smile and shake her head.

"You must give us something!"

"There's not much to say-"

"Was it that gentleman you were eyeing the other night?" Marie chimed in.

Jackie blushed, giving it away.

"It was! He looked like quite the catch. Will you see him again?"

"Tonight."

"How fantastic!"

Tonight, tonight. It was the only thing she could wrap her mind around; the day was filled with the single thought of seeing William Tuner once more. It was heightened when the same man who grabbed her before as she served customers tried to do so again. Several men stepped in and scolded him on her behalf. It frightened her, as always, but she found consolation in knowing William would be the one to touch and protect her in the late hours of the night.

* * *

The tables were cleaned with great speed after the clientele had exited. Jackie was overly eager to be done with the day, so close to what she desired. Her barmaids were just as thrilled for her.

They exchanged goodbyes with hugs and well-wishes for her and her new flame. The moment she stepped out of the door and met the crisp night air, she felt flutters release in her stomach.

She remembered the path to the inn well and because there were few people populating the streets, she was able to travel at a relatively fast pace. When she was a couple of blocks from her destination, an unsettling feeling befell her. Cautiously, she glanced behind her and discovered two men following several feet away. There was slight alarm that welled within her, but she continued on, only quicker.

"Almost there," she muttered under her breath. "Almost there. To William."

It took her seconds to realize that there was another figure coming toward her. Panic overwhelmed her. The expression the man had was sinister, and as he crept nearer, she recognized him to be the customer in the tavern earlier that day that snatched at her. She stopped and hurriedly pondered what to do. Suddenly, she began to run in an opposite direction.

She did not get far, however, before the trio caught her. Their grips were strong on her small frame, making her unable to get free.

"She's much better lookin' than you said, Richard," one of them stated.

Richard snickered and replied, "And now she'll finally pay me attention."

They dragged her to an alleyway and forcefully, she was thrown against the brick wall. Instantly, she attempted to escape, but was once again shoved to the building's side. She quaked uncontrollably; tiny whimpers of immense fear came from her.

"Why don't you ever give me a kiss?" Richard asked silkily and traced a path down her cheek with his finger. She flinched and did not answer. The silence made him slap her powerfully. "I'm speaking to you, whore!"

"I don't know!" she answered helplessly as tears formed in her brown eyes.

"I think it needs to change, don't you?"

His hand slid up her side and paused on her breast. He rubbed the area and the three men laughed at the expression of shame on her face. She wanted to collapse to the floor; anything to get away from the pending, terrible situation.

"You're sharin', right?" Frederick questioned with intense lust dripping from his voice.

"Of course."

Violently, Richard threw her to the ground. The contact made her emit a groan of discomfort before her mind took hold and demanded she run. She rolled onto her stomach and speedily tried to crawl away. The maiden did not move but a couple of feet; they tackled her and commenced hitting her viciously.

After several intense blows, she was turned to lie on her back. Tears cascaded from her sorrowful eyes and her hands struggled against them as a blade cut the lacings of her bodice. She knew she was not strong enough, and the terror she had prevented her from doing anything drastic. The fabric was torn open, showing the folded cloths posing as her female breasts; they fell to her sides.

Richard, Frederick, and John were befuddled at the revelation. It caused John to hoist her skirt and lower the undergarment. The sight made their mouths drop open.

"You filthy strumpet!" Richard shouted. "You've tricked us!"

"You'll regret it."

"Please," Jack begged, "let me go. Please!"

The three pulled the young boy to his feet just before Frederick punched him harshly. Jack stumbled backward into the arms of John, who in turn slammed him into the closest building wall. He almost dropped to the floor, yet Richard grabbed him and stopped the fall. All at once, the beating began in full. It started with violent fists that became aided with something else when he felt a foreign object collide with his head. It was a thick piece of wood that almost rendered him unconscious. He prayed that it would.

In time he crumpled to the ground as the reign of boots, hands, and other weapons continued to shower him. He could not move; he was paralyzed by the pain. The strikes were brutal and came ceaselessly. It drained him of much energy to move onto his abdomen once more, but he soon believed it to be beneficial. In the distance he spotted a person at the end of the alley. The man turned sideways and the moonlight caught his features.

It was William.

A spark of hope entered Jack and his heart sped to an aching pace.

"Please, help me!" he screamed. "Willia-"

He was silenced by a palm over his mouth and was quickly hauled behind the corner by his hair. A cool, deathly sharp dagger was put to his throat and a chilling voice spoke wickedly in his ear.

"Shut your fucking mouth. None of that, you hear?"

Jack was sobbing. He could only nod.

John peered around and signaled it was clear. William was gone. The flicker of optimism was snubbed.

It was not long until Jack found himself on the hard ground once again. His clothing was being ripped in various places in order for the men to gain access to more flesh. The knife started to make its mark on his skin, slashing it relentlessly. He wailed in agony and pleaded for mercy. The outburst garnered numerous strikes to his face. It caused his head to spin; he could not focus well at all.

Bleeding wounds from the dagger covered his arms, made gashes across his torso, and sliced his legs. After ascertaining that enough damage had been done, the object was replaced with wandering, greedy hands that were fast to fondle his sensitive manhood. Jack shut his eyes and whined from the mortification.

"Please stop! Please!"

No one in the world seemed to hear.

"We'll be the first to claim the virginal Fair Maiden," Richard stated proudly.

He parted Jack's legs and positioned himself between them. He raised the slender calves and penetrated the lad's body fiercely. Jack cried out and his entire frame shook unbearably. He shut his eyes and moaned in anguish. The humiliation and degradation were conveyed on his battered visage and heard within the noises of suffering he made. Richard pounded into him mercilessly, cruelly, ferociously. It caused Jack to feel what he could only describe as his muscles ripping. He was engulfed in sheer agony.

He began to cough and blood trickled from his mouth as he did so. Whimpers sounded constantly from him not just from being conquered, but from the occasional, brutal slaps to his cheeks.

Richard climaxed inside of him and leisurely moved off of him. Jack remained lying in place, utterly exhausted. He did not comprehend that it was not over.

John was the next to defile him horribly. Frederick followed eagerly after him.

Jack had no strength. He was limp, frail, and desperately wished for comforting darkness. There was a hard kick to his left side, then his right. It made him breathless. There were several blows to his countenance until all went black.

* * *

Noises came first. They were vague as if far away and gradually, they ventured closer till the full effect rang in her ears. It was not much – just short conversations between the sparse people traveling the main streets and the sound of the night's wildlife. The sensation of suffocation settled over her lungs, making her hurriedly start to cough. Her body curled to the side and blood escaped from her throat. It was at that moment that the pain, soreness, and unbelievable distress consumed her. Everything throbbed terribly. A faint moan emitted itself from between her busted lips. She tried to open her eyes, but the area around them was bruised and swollen so severely that she could not. After numerous, torturous attempts, she was able to open the eyelids to little more than slits.

Weakly, her head turned from side to side to survey the area around her. The alleyway was entirely empty save for her lying abandoned on the ground.

Cautiously, her fingertips began to survey the aching portions of her head and her face. She found that her countenance was so atrociously bruised and bashed that she could barely touch it without causing extreme anguish. Another wave of coughing racked her fragile frame with more spurts of red liquid to stain the ground.

It robbed her of practically all the strength she had to shift onto her side, then her stomach before she vomited wretchedly. Droplets of water cascaded down her hot cheeks as her breathing became ragged. After several minutes she tried to lift herself in order to get to her feet. The endeavor proved to be a failure, but she persevered until at last she was able to stand.

Her beloved dress was torn beyond all reason. It hardly served its purpose anymore. She had to hold it up in order to hide the absence of breasts, and though there was a slit on the side of the skirt portion that reached her waist, it did not reveal anything other than her leg; her undergarment concealed the other false female part.

Wearily, she staggered toward the front of the alley. Fatigue caught up with her, making her crumple to the earth mere feet from where she began. Frantically, she started to crawl and a person came into view. She traveled to him and put a tremulous hand to his leg. The man gazed down and his eyes widened in shock.

"Good Lord, my dear!" he exclaimed.

"Please help me," she croaked.

He swept her gingerly into his arms and grimaced. The visage was violently devastated past recognition; the skin was covered with blood, dirt, and large splotches of purple and black. The body was covered with angry slices.

"I'll get you some help, darling," he said kindly.

"Please just take me to the Maiden Tavern. Please, sir. I want to go home."

The sentence made the gentleman observe the face more scrupulously. It took a brief period to realize it was the Maiden herself.

"Oh my god. Jesus in Heaven," he uttered in astonishment.

He walked at a steady pace in order not to cause the girl any more discomfort than she was already enduring. She snuggled close to him and sporadically emitted noises of serious distress. Amid the whimpers he discerned a word; a name.

William.

"You'll be all right," he assured.

"Please help me. William."

He arrived at the tavern to discover that the door was locked. Boisterously, he banged on it until Marie answered.

"Oh my Lord!" she cried out as her hands covered her gaping mouth.

The other three women rushed to see what had prodded such a reaction. They too were appalled and stunned beyond words.

"She came out of the alley – the one near the Inn," the man stated.

"The Inn?" Evelyn repeated.

"Yes. Apparently someone hindered her on her way there. That would be my guess."

The ladies glanced at one another and nodded in agreement, anger clouding their features.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you very much for bringing her," Evelyn said with a slight smile as Lauren took Jackie from the man's arms.

"You'll see to it that she'll be all right? Safe, yes?"

"I promise."

He nodded and headed into the night. She shut the door and followed the three up the stairs. They went to Jackie's bedroom and laid her on the bed. She whined and let her head fall to the side, unable to form any coherent words.

Except for the name.

"What should we do?" Katherine questioned as they surveyed the young female.

"Is she even awake?" Lauren countered. "Jackie? Jacqueline?"

A soft sob was the reply.

"Her dress is no good anymore," Marie stated. "We'll have to cut what remains off of her anyway. Go fetch some shears."

Katherine obeyed Marie and exited quietly. Evelyn lifted parts of the fabric to assess the damages under the clothing. It was not any better. She inched down the victim's leg with gentle hands, but paused when she felt tired fingers clasp around her own. She gazed at the worn countenance and could not tell if Jackie was conscious or not; her eyes were not opened.

"Jackie? Can you hear me?"

The frail voice was almost inaudible at first, but it became slightly louder in time. "Don't. My dress."

"What do you mean? What about it?"

"Don't remove it. Don't cut it. It's the only one I have."

"We can buy you another one, dear," Evelyn said soothingly. "It isn't a problem."

"Please don't."

"We're going to get you cleaned up, that's all. We need to take it off."

Crystal tears dripped from her closed eyes. "Don't. Please."

Evelyn stroked Jackie's hair and whispered, "All right. We won't. We won't."

All at once the darkness enveloped the maiden. She knew no more.

* * *

Evelyn stayed in Jackie's room even after the others had returned to bed. Before they did, however, they dragged a basin into the space and filled it with warm water. Evelyn willingly embraced the task of being the one to care for the girl that night.

Though she had promised not to strip Jackie of her dress, she could not stand the maiden being covered in grime and blood anymore. Surely it would make Jackie feel better as well.

With caution, she snipped at the clothing with the shears and dropped the pieces onto the floor. When Jackie's chest was revealed, she cocked her head and frowned. After a moment she continued on and within time, the entire remnants of the green dress were in a pile on the ground. Delicately, she began to pull the undergarment off of Jackie's hips and down her thighs when the truth made her gasp, flabbergasted.

Astounded, she could only stare at the body part that proved Jackie was not a maiden at all.

A tiny whine shook Evelyn's gaze to look at Jackie's face.

"Jackie. Are you awake?" she asked sternly.

"Evelyn?" was the distant reply.

"Who are you?"

A couple of minutes passed before Jack began to cry quietly. He felt the bed linens against his naked frame; his secret was revealed to her.

"Evelyn, you don't understand-"

"I said who are you? What is your real name?"

"Jack. Sparrow. Please, Evie-"

"You lied to all of us! How could you?"

"I had to! Please! I didn't know what else to do!"

Evelyn swallowed and glanced away. At last she spoke again.

"I'm-I'm sorry…..Jack."

"Please don't tell anyone. I beg you."

"I won't. I promise." She linked her fingers with his and kissed them. "I promise."

"Thank you…..Evie." The name was whispered as he drifted toward sleep once more.

"Jack, you'll feel better if we get you cleaned up a bit, don't you think?"

His eyes opened a little more. "Alright."

Evelyn got to her feet, bent down to him, and they wrapped their arms around one another. She lifted him up and helped him to stand; it caused Jack much pain.

"It's all right. You're fine. You're doing good," she said comfortingly.

They took small steps toward the basin; the short walk made Jack breathless and utterly worn out by the time they reached it. He eased down into the water with her aid and held his knees to his chest. She touched a wet cloth to his face and squeezed the water from it over his head. It was extremely refreshing to him.

She bathed him gently in silence and experienced the grieving radiating from him. It made her heart ache intensely for him. When his shoulders began to shake as sobs consumed him, she cradled him in her arms.

A name prevailed through the hitches of breath and tears that she made out.

William. William.


End file.
